Body Shift
by Thexjamstervidsx
Summary: Rebekah and Caroline have changed bodies, because of a witch. Caroline is trying to present to be Rebekah and Rebekah Caroline without Caroline's friends and Rebekah family finding out. Caroline is spending her time with Klaus. And Rebekah is spending hers with Matt and avoiding Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

**_1_**

**CPOV**

I suddenly fallout of my bed. I was still tired, so i didn't see clearly. I watched my hair. They weren't curly… That's weird…And what i am wearing? I started watch around me. Wait a minute. Where am i?

When i noticed, that the room was attached to bathroom i got up and walk there. When i watch myself from mirrow, firstly my pupil expanded from horrow. Then i quickly put my hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Okey, Care close your eyes and when you open them you don't look Barbie Klaus anymore. I closed my eyes and open them. OMG! This can't be happening to me!

I came out of bathroom and went to Rebekah's closet and took first clothes i found. I brushed my hair..i mean shedevil's hair. I need a plan. So i need to get away from this place and avoid Rebekah's brothers, espicially Klaus. After that i need to find myself.. i mean Rebekah. And because im perfektionist so i couldn't leave before i was pleased to my look.. i mean Rebekah's… You know what i mean! I took a bag and put there Rebekah's cellphone, wallet and keys. I left the room.

I almost got lost but finally found outside door. and in the second i touched it, i heard familiar voice screaming: "Bekah, where are you sneaking?" Three guess who it was? Da-da-daa.. One and only..

"Klaus", I said

Rebekah's and Klaus little brother came behind Klaus and said: "Klaus? What happend to Nik?"

I think his name was Cole or something like that.. and i think he was the one that broke Matt's hand in the ball… Wait a minute who the hell is Nik? Soon i connected one plus one, Klaus was nickname from Niklaus so i guess Rebekah calls him Nik. I need to remember that.

**RPOV**

When i woke up in the morning i realised that i was Caroline freaking Forbes! What a nightmare! Honestly, I don't get what Nik sees in this babyvampire. Luckily the blond have even a bit style so i didn't need to drow up when i saw her wardrobe. Which was small! How someone can live with such a small wardrobe?

When i get to Mystic Grill i saw Matt, so my eyes brighten little bit. Soon after i sat down Matt came to me gladly..or to babyvampire's and said: "hey, Care!" I didn't even notice first when i started smile. What? He is so cute and nice, even to me, when i was.. well me. Until Kol went to mess it up by breaking his hand. Even after that Matt called me beautiful.

I asked him innocently: "Have you seen Bonnie?" That was Bennet witch's name, right?

I didn't want to tell that im Rebekah, because if Salvatore brother get to know the fact that orginal was in babyvampire's body the probably would stake me with white oak stake. Especilly now, that they now that they aren't from my bloodline. Besides white oak would kill me unlike tagger, which Nik and elena ( god i hate that doppleganger bitch) like to put on me.

He answered: "Sorry, Caroline…" I think he said something else but somehow i just stared his eyes and didn't hear.

After Matt left i watch him once in awhile, but little by little i was growing unpatient. Because Bennet witch didn't show up. I sighted and leaned my head to my hands. I didn't even hear when Nik's hybrid aka Caroline's boyfriend sat opposite of me. I raise my head.

My day just keeps to improve, i thought in sarcasm

**CPOV**

I didn't know how to behave with Rebekah's little brother. Haloo! I have never met him.. I only saw him at the ball and once at the grill with Klaus. Lucky for me i didn't have to say anything to him, because doorbell rang.

" I will open it!"

I smiled and went to open a door. Rebekah's brothers look each other with what the fuck is wrong with her- face.

Behind the door was..me. What's wrong with my hair? I watched horrified.

"Caroline." I heard Klaus to say. And after that Rebekah pulled me outside.

I was telling the truth to Klaus, that im not Rebekah. When i saw myself smile and saying: "sorry, but i need Rebekah for a minute."

**RPOV**

I run with Caroline to woods. I suddenly started to walk back and forth. I haven't thought beyond the plan after founding Caroline.. So we should found a witch to break this damn curse. Or what the hell this is? But how? I still haven't heard from Bonnie Bennet.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline broke the silence unpatiencly

Okay, Bekah. How are you going to explain this to this lighthead?

"Well..shortly some freaky witch have switch or bodies, beacause i kinda pissed her. She said something that she would switch my bodies with someone i hate.. honestly i thought it would be with that petrova doppleganger..but here we are."

"Okey.. but why didn't you tell your brothers?"

—

_So that was end of chapter one of my very first fanfiction ever! :) If somebody read this and like it please give me something back what is bad about it..good maybe? :D So i would know should i continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

Relax, Caroline. Rebekah wanted you to keep being her.. at least until she could find Bonnie or another witch. What is the worst that can happen? Exept maybe the fact that some of the orginals could kill you in the second (exept if i have Rebekah's strengt.. i need to test that theory).

After i came inside the mansion and closed the door i heard Klaus screaming: "Kol! Where you think you are going?"

After i saw them i realize that brother's name was Kol not Cole, but its pretty close right?

I closed the door.

Both brothers looked at me.

" Sister! You're back..", Klaus said

Before he could continue Kol asked: "How was Niklaus' girlfriend? What did she want?"

I really didn't know what to say that for luckily for me Kol left in vampirespeed from the door.

"Bekah."

"Nik." I almost called him Klaus, but thank god i remembered that Rebekah Calls him Nik.

Klaus asked me to sit down so i sat down to the couch. What else could i do? Run? Yea, right.. He would know that something was wrong.

" So Caroline.." Oh crab! Im busted? But how? What did i do wrong? I knew that i can't behave the right way with Kol so maybe Klaus notice something. " What did she want?" Or not..

"Er.. She..well.." What will i say? Think, Forbes. Think! "Elena!"

"Elena?", Klaus asked.. I think he didn't buy it

" Yea..well.. She wanted to yell me about.. you know whole killing elena thing." Caroline, Remember Rebekah hates you and Elena almost as much as you hate her. "Blondie wanted to yell about that and almost killing Matt.."

Klaus suddenly was quit.. I think he really didn't care about Elena and Matt.. "so what's up? Why did you yell to Kol?"

" You know him being innoing.. I sometimes wonder why haven't i tagger him yet?"

"Because he is your brother?", I asked

Klaus watched me weirdly before asked me: "Can i ask you something?"

"You just asked", I answered to him and smiled.. but then i remember that that perhaps not the way Rebekah would answer. "Sorry.. I just.. really didn't like to talk to Caroline about you know.."

"Well.. er.. my question is about Caroline and.."

"What?" I asked "Spill it, Nik" It starts to be natural to call him Nik (Let's hope i don't actually call him Nik when im in my own body.. That would be.. just weird.)

"What do you think i could do to win her over?" Come on will you ever give up?

I thought about it a second and then asked: "Why do you bother?" I think it's something Rebekah could ask

"Because i fancy her.." Again this fancy thing.. Wait he is telling this to Rebekah. Why? More important why is he asking advice from her?

" Well. You could stop sending gifs.. She is really displeased of them." After i said it i notice what i said...how in earth would Rebekah know that? Great.. you used your brain again.. how will i explain this now? " i mean i heard when she complained it to Elena." Exept in reality i never even told about them even to Tyler. Tyler only knows about the drawing. What should i say? I don't want to tell how to try seduce me.. when i have a boyfriend! Could he just leave me alone?

**RPOV**

I am at Caroline's house now. I wonder how i can be here because.. well the fact that i haven't be invited in.. maybe the fact that im in Caroline's body?

Suddenly someone started to knock my door. I went to open it. I didn't even watch who was behind it.

" Caroline.", Great it was Lockwood boy

Then he tried to kiss me. Okay, he is pretty cute and all but not really my type. I always could kiss him to piss Caroline off but i really don't have time i need to find a witch so can get back to by body and life. I turned away.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" I really wasn't in the mood for dealing with Caroline's boyfriend

"Well.. can't i visit my girlfriend? Are you still mad of Hayley?" Hayley? Who the hell is that? Nevermind she can still be good reason not to kiss Tyler. I liked Tyler's friend not him. And one hybrid in my life was enough.

"Well im kinda busy, so please leave." please take a hint. Maybe if he would leave i could find out more of Caroline.. so it would be easier to be her... God knows how long i need to be her.. i miss the mansion already.

Lucky me.. he took the hint and left.. little sad but Caroline can take care of that when we get back to our bodies. I personally don't care.

I get back to Caroline's room. There was pictures of her, doppleganger and Bennet witch. She had a toy in her bed? Bear or something. I started to watch her nightstand. OMG she had Nik's drawing there! Maybe she didn't hate him as much as she claim she does.

I was in her computer. Maybe she has something of this Hayley? Not such a luck. Maybe i just should ask her? But then i would need to talk to her. No way. I wonder what kinda realionship she has with her mom? God it's frustrating that i don't know almost anything about her life.

Suddenly there was a wind or something. I watched around me and saw Nik laying in Caroline's bed. His legs were crossing each other and he was holding something.. Caroline's bear? And smiling... It's weird Nik smiles almost never. Maybe he really does like Caroline.

I was going to say 'hi, Nik' or something like that when i heard him asking: "What are you doing, love?" Love, Nik? Really?

I remembered that i needed to play Caroline so i asked: "Question is what are you doing here, in my room, Klaus?"

"Isn't that obvious? To get to know you." He got up and suddenly was in front of me "like i said you're beautiful and strong... i haven't apologize about that whole thing kissing you while i was Tyler but it was you that attaced me.. not the other way around. But we can do it again" He was smirking at me. OMG. This is so wrong Nik was hitting me!

_So that was end of chapter 2. So any thoughts? What Rebekah should do? Tell Klaus the truth or try to get away? And what is up to Caroline and Tyler? Any thought what way tou would want this story to go feel free to give me suggestions.. and thank you all for reviews! :) I can't tell you have much they made my day. And sorry that my chapter are so short but i just wanted to end this here. Reviews are love ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

Nik..I mean Klaus. _Gosh!_ _Whatever!_ Anyway he left so here i am in the mansion._ Alone_. How can it be that im starting to call him Nik in my thoughts?What's next? I will be trying to date Matt?.. been there, done that. What does Rebekah even do in her sparetime? You know when she isn't trying to kill _my_ friends. Speaking of friends...I should be helping Elena and not be_ here_. I know she has Stefan.. and Damon, but Elena did help me. And Salvatore brothers probably are fighting right now what is best thing for her.

I was walking around the mansion to get even some clue what Rebekah did? I mean she couldn't just sit around and watch her brother do hybrids, right? Because she don't go to school anymore. Don't get me wrong im really glad of that, because she tried to ruin my _life_. Well maybe i wouldn't go that far, but some reason i _really_ don't like her.

I was studying the mansion. You know what kind of stuff were in the living room, kitchen, etc. The mansion is _big_ but kinda boring. But i think that way maybe, because this wasn't my home. Their weren't my family. I couldn't tell _my_ friends or _my_ boyfriend. Well i could, because im not afraid of Rebekah or anything. It's just weird, you know?

Finally i found Rebekah's room. It took for a while. _What?_ I have been in her room for once. And even then i had other things in mind. Like i don't know.. waking up being Rebekah... one of _the orginals_. I need to relax little.. Come on what is_ the worst _thing Rebekah can do while you are in her body and she is in yours?

**RPOV**

I just _need_ to breath. My own_ brother _is trying to woo me..not a big deal. Okay maybe it was, but i didn't want to tell him about the mess i was in. He would call me a brat. And he and Kol would tease me about it. Elijah is the one that isn't _that_ irritating. Elijah would help me, but i am not really close to him so..

I didn't know how to react to Nik... because he thought that i was that irritating little vampire. Obviosly he wouldn't call me_ love _if he knew i was his sister.

I said to him only thing i knew Caroline usually said to him: "Seriously?"

He started smirking. Im starting to realize why Caroline is so irritated with_ him_. I would be too if someone would smirk like _that_ to me and some reason im feeling that he does it A LOT.

I was starting to feel claustrophobic. Wouldn't you? I mean if your brother was hitting you? I started walking away of him to the door.

I walked to Caroline's window and just watched to outside. I could _feel_ him walking over me. I turned around and was going to scream to him, so that he would tell me why he was watching me like _that_. He started touching my hair. I was feeling _very very_ uncomfortable.

I couldn't move it was just so weird. Then he watched my lips and i think he took my silence as a encouragement, because he was starting to move his head to mine.. OH GOD. He is going to kiss me._ Screw it! _He can scream at me i just can't take this anymore!

I hit him at full force in the face (which wasn't really much, because apparently i had Caroline's strength). Nik look really suprised but he was smirking..again. Somehow it make me angry so i took lamp and hit him in the head.

Now he was _really_ suprised, but didn't smirk anymore. I was _relieved_, because maybe now he would just go _away_. But of course i was _wrong_.

He took hold of my wrist (the hand i hit him with the lamp with). He was smiling again and said: "Easy, sweetheart."

This was maybe worse than been daggered so i screamed to him: "You better stay away from me, Nik. It's a sin!"

Nik was thinking about it a second, but then shrugs it off saying:"I would love to make the _sin_ of distancing you with that small town hybrid boy."

I didn't even notice that i was saying:"Eww, Nik. It's me, Rebekah. Your sister. _Me _and _Caroline_ traded bodies."

So _yes short chapter again. I swear i tried to make it longer one but i failed..badly. But yes so i writed so Rebekah told the truth to Klaus. Most of reviewers wanted it this way (even tho there were couple who didn't want her to tell him but im sorry i couldn't do both)._

_I have no idea what im doing to Rebekah/Matt because you know her killing Elena thing? except her spending time with him in Caroline's body. Any ideas?_

_Im also clueless how im going to break up Tyler and Caroline so that we could have our Klaroline. Im only sure that it isn't because of Caroline and Klaus falls in love (which they might after few chapters). So many fics are writing it that way so maybe they are growing apart? Or maybe something about Hayley? I really don't know :D_

_Next chapter Klaus will go to tease Caroline (Thank you for suggestion ;D)_

_I can't tell you guys how much your reviews have made me smile. They really mean a lot to me. _

_**P.S **__Im sorry for my spelling mistakes (hopely you still undrestand the story). Im finnish not english and i have studied english only few years (im only 17)_

_sahitholicious (in tumblr): thanks for suggestion of that Rebekah hiting Klaus and few lines_

_justine: i remember that episode. I wantched it a little while back (i guess thats how i got inspiration) :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

I told Nik that i wasn't Caroline. I didn't mean to, but what was i supposed to do? Let him kiss me or something? No, thanks. He really wasn't happy when he realized that i was telling the truth. I am starting to realize that he really cares for caroline. I thought that he wasn't capable of loving or caring. It wasn't so long time ago when he broke my neck and told me that i wasn't his family, sister or anything to him. He was really pissed off when i throw his döppleganger blood to the wall so he couldnt do more hybrids.

I think he was really mad that either me or Caroline told him the truth. What was he thinking? That Caroline would go all "hi Klaus im not your sister.. im only the girl you fancy." Yea, right. I don't think even she would be that stupid. And there was the fact i told her not to and i might threaten those who she loves. Like that Elena bitch.

Speaking of doppleganger i really need to find a way of Matt forgiving me that. Killing her, but she is vampire so i don't get why can't he even try to forgive me? I gave him a car and still nothing. OK, i get it that gifs don't help anything. I mean look Nik and Caroline. He has given her god knows what and still she is staying with that Tyler. There need to be something to do, right? I mean with Mat thing.. I really don't care if Caroline gives Nik a chance or not. I just don't know what i can do while im Caroline Forbes?

Maybe i should finally try to reach Bennet witch again. Niklaus promised to help me? us?.. well Caroline and me with that. He told me not to tell Caroline tho about the fact that he know that i am her and she is me. I am never going to get used to this. Hopely soon i am me and she is.. well her.

Do you know what is weird? Now that im being Caroline i don't hate her so much as i used to. Don't get me wrong i still don't like her. She has everything. That is why i first wanted to make her miserable. She even dated Matt once upon a time, but i think it was before she became a vampire.

Right now it is too bad that i moved back to mansion after i forgave Klaus, because then i could be there and not in the sherif's house. I liked that house. It was really nice. Mansion just was bigger and Nik lived there. And it was kinda lonely to live alone.

My.. well Caroline's (but its mine while im Caroline so i can say its mine right? Because if i always have to say Caroline's.. what ever im talking about is just too complicated) phone started to ring so i took it to my hand. Apparently her mom was calling. I decited to answer it. I took happy voice, because let's face it Caroline is almost always smiling.

"Hi, mom"

"Care? Are you okay?", she asked concerned

" Yea, im fine. Why?"

"You just sounded little.. odd."

What am i supposed to answer to that? Bekah, say first thing that comes to your head.

"Yea, sorry i think im just.. little hungry."

"Go to eat something, honey.. But reason why im calling is, because i don't when im coming home today so you don't get worried."

Why i couldn't get mother - daughter relationship like this? No, my mom just wanted to kill me and my brothers. One of them wanted to kill us all, but Matt killed Finn. And i didn't give him a hard time like Matt is giving me. Okay, Finn tried to kill us, but he still was my brother. Matt and Elena aren't even related.

"Thanks for telling me..mom."

"See you home then, bye." And the she ended the call.

I started to watch around Caroline's room again. I saw a picture of her and her dad. I walked to it and pick it up. They were both smiling. I didn't even get get that. No, my dad just try to kill me.. many many years. No, Rebekah stop it! Don't pity yourself. You still have Nik, Kol and Elijah. Something that Caroline doesn't have, because she is the only child.

**CPOV**

Mansion's door suddenly opened really fast and hard. It almost left from the place. I almost jumped to the roof. Klaus came to inside. He really didn't look pleased. This can't be anything good.

I was drinking a blood bag when he came in front of me. He looked like he was going to scream to me about something. I have no idea about what, but then he took deep breath and started _smirking_. What the hell was going on? He sat next to me and just gaze me.

After i was done drinking he was still gazing me. It was kinda creepy that he would stare his sister like that. It was so uncomfortable..

"What?!" I scremed to him.

He started to smirk even more. _What the fuck?_

He came even closer to me. I just wanted to know what was he doing? Getting over me and now hitting his sister? That's just so weird..

"Why are you drinking from bloodbag, _sister_?

I couldn't tell him that because i don't drink from humans, because i know Rebekah does. A lot. Stefan told me and Tyler. Rebekah gave him humans to drink from when he was turned to hybrid. And Stefan was with Rebekah and Klaus in the summer and in the 1920s.

I didn't know what to say.. I know.. Caroline Forbes have nothing to say? I had always something to say, even that always i didn't know what i was talking about.

"Nik, what are you doing?" I asked with little panik in my voice

"Just asking a simple question, _love_."

He started watching me up and down. It was starting to be over creepy. What is to word for really really creepy?

I wanted to change the subjecy so i asked: "how was Caroline?"

"Well.. you know..she's starting to give in.. it's not like she hasn't hiding her lust for me."

"_What?!" _I realized too late that i screamed to him so i asked him with calmness: "Why you think that she.. wants you?"

She smiled and answered: "I have always saw it in her eyes and in her body.."

I was doing my best for keeping my pokerface. Hopely he didn't see through it.

"She is trying really hard to resist my charm.. but we both know its only matter of time before she gives in."

I couldn't stop myself when i was already screaming: "I do not give in! Ever!"

I got up from the couch and turn to look at him. He was smirking and raising his eyebrow. Why was he doing that? Then i noticed what i shout to him and put a hand to my mouth. _Ups! _

_**That was newest chapter. I guess you guys wanted Klaus to tease him a bit more, but that was it. But this time my chapter was longer, right? Even a bit? I know it took me awhile to write this but i didn't have any idea how i was going to write this. Do you guys like it? Hate it? You can give me ideas to next chapter if you want to (even tho i don't always do them, but its always nice to know what way you want this story to go).**_

_**Remember i love your reviews ;) They always made me smile.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

I was getting bored in the house. It was so small and there was nothing to do. And all i could think was how i could be spending my time with Matt and those lovely eyes. I know i should stay here.. and get bored to death, because if i spend too much time with "scooby gang" aka Caroline's group they could figure out that im not her.

I just should go find a witch, right? And not care about Matt. Just deal with him in my own body. He would find out about me in Caroline's body (at least when Caroline gets it back). Nik was supposed to help with that (witch thing.. I would never ask advice about Matt), but i think he was mad to me and _Caroline. _Like i was betraying him. I was not.. I just didn't tell him. I guess he was more mad to Caroline for some reason. Maybe he said something that he didn't want Caroline to know? Who knows? Nik is my brother and i love him, but i just don't always get him. Maybe he just wanted to mess with Caroline's head.

I went to the bath, because i was thinking that maybe that would stop me from going to do something.. you know _stupid_.

I was really relaxed when my phone started to ring again. I watched who it was. It was tyler _again_. I was ignoring him. I just wasn't in the mood with the teenage drama. Tyler talk about some Hayley girl. So i guess i was supposed to be mad about something related to her. And i was _fine _with that. He just wasn't giving up. He hah called me like 25 times in last _hour_. I wonder how Caroline could want to be with him and not my brother.

I mean Nik was willing to give her everything. I still don't get what he sees in Caroline. Maybe if Caroline keeps rejecting him he will finally stop drawing her (yes and hell will froze).. Girl can dream right? I just want what is best for him and i don't think Caroline is best for him.

I should have ask about Hayley from Nik, right? But of course i didn't. What is wrong with me? Exept the fact that right now i am a baby vampire.

I wonder will i ever get over the fact that Nik tried to kiss me.. in the lips? Maybe i was scarred for life. Lets hope not.

Im starting to miss my things..and brothers. Yes, even Kol.

**CPOV**

I could be so stupid some days. This was one of these days. Klaus would know i wasn't rebekah after what i just screamed to him. Rebekah would kill me. Well not really, because i would find a way to kick her orginal ass and stake her. Well.. maybe not.

Why was my head almost always empty arond Klaus? I mean i was expert in lying. I kinda needed to be. My father turned out to be gay so i had a single mother who is a sherif. I needed to learn to lie. Even more when i turned out to be a vampire. Thanks for Damon's blood and Katherine killing me with _a freaking_ pillow.

Anyway he was smirking so i didn't know what i was going to do. Tell him the truth? Lie my way out of it? I didn't know which one would be smarter, because maybe he could tell if i was lying (he is like billion or something so he could probably tell). And if i did tell the truth i guess he wouldn't leave me _alone_.

"I-I..", I started saying

"Yes, _love_?", He asked me. Wait a minute. He was calling me love again. And he wasn't reacting about this the way i throught he would. He was _smirking_ not screaming or even blinking. The way he had called me his sister. He _knew_?

"You knew?", I asked him wondering.

"I knew what?"

"You know what!", I screamed to him.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

_"Arg_! Stop pretending to be stupid!"

"Me acting stupid?", He was starting to raise his voice

I knew it. He was mad. This was the way i throught he would act. And not smirking like he always does when he is trying to be _charming_.

"Yes! You were acting like you didn't know that Rebekah and _I_ switched bodies."

He was calm again when he said: "It took you long enough. Last time you got it more quickly.. Even tho we were kissing _and _you were talking about _hot hybrid sex."_

_Arg! _He was getting to my nerv again. Like he was trying to get me snap at him.

"Stop!"

"Why,_ love_.. Didn't you make _enough_ fun of me?", He was screaming now.

I was confused now. How was i making fun of _him? _He was the one making fun of _me_. Now i was getting mad.

"Im making _how_ fun of you? Because i didn't tell you i _wasn't_ your sister. It wasn't like i wanted this _or_ that i was telling everything about what you said to my friends."

"You let me ask advice from you and inside you were making fun of me. I should be killing your friends right now."

"I wasn't! I am not like that. How _did _you even know i wasn't Rebekah?"

"Rebekah told me."

She told him? Even when she made me promise that i didn't. If there would be white oak stake around..

**RPOV**

I was getting sick of been inside of those four walls in that small house. If i would have been there even a little time longer.. I might actually kill Caroline's mom..sherif..Nik wouldn't have like that. That is why i decitated to go the grill. Maybe if i could talk to Matt even a little while.

When i step to the grill i saw Caroline in my body heading somewhere.. I know that face. She was _mad._Then next thing i saw was her giving bitch slap to _Tyler_. What the hell was going on? Next to Tyler were brunet girl.. who was really beautiful might i add? Was that the famous Hayley? Tyler was touching his face like it really hurt. I don't doubt that she was having _my strenght_. And she didn't know how to use it.

Caroline was looking her like.. Let's just say if only look could kill..

"What the hell, Rebekah!" Tyler was asking my body.

Caroline was pointing him and _was really_ angry. Then she just started walking away and when she noticed me watching she started walking faster (in human speed not in vampire speed).

I run after her.

I think she heard me, because she turned around and screamed:"Isn't it _enough _that one Mikaelson made fun of me today? Leave me alone."

She started walking again.

"Care." Care? What the hell was wrong with me? We aren't friends. We are like day and night.

She turned around saying: "What did i just say? Haven't you notice i have your strenght? I _could_ kill you."

Yes, i had notice. I didn't like it. She really could.

"I didn't mean to call you _Care_.", I really didn't i swear.

_"Stop!"_

_"_Stop what?", I asked. What was her problem?

"Making fun of me."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You're been nice." I noticed she was hurt about something.

It wasn't like me, but i asked: "What happened?"

**Any thoughts? My internet was out so this was born :D It's not long **_**or very**_** good actually. Like you maybe noticed Klaus still was mad even tho he was trying not to show it. Also Rebekah is starting to like Caroline and Caroline her. Caroline was **_**really**_** mad for Tyler. What will happen next? Stay tuned.**

**P.S Like you have maybe notice characters are little OOC.. Well i hoped you weren't disappointed to this.**

**Remember to review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

We drove_.. I_ drove Caroline back to the mansion with her car (because i don't have one and now that im being her, im using it). The drive was kinda awkward, because whole "binding experience". I still don't know how that happened, but i have to admit, that she isn't _that_ horrible. I was actually suprised that she told me what happened with Lockwood kid. Werewolf was stupid enough to cheat. I guess with that brunet girl..Hayley? I think that was her name.

Caroline had maybe step one foot in the house when she looked at me. I think she wanted to say something, but shake it off. I wonder what she was going to say. Never mind. I shouldn't care. I _don't_ care. She started to walk again more in the house.

In the secound i turned around after closing the door Nik was in front of us.

I gave him warning look, but like always he was ignoring me. Or he don't know what warning look looks like in Caroline.

"Hello, _love_." , He said watching Caroline. I think he didn't see how she was miserable. Or he just didn't care. You don't always know how he is feeling, _if_ he if feeling anything.

I saw that Caroline was ignoring him, maybe that was for the best. I saw that he was still little angry. Caroline just turned to my way and said with a sad smile: "If is it okay with you, Rebekah i would like to go your room..and just be _alone._",and was pointing to upstairs.

I noded.

She run with vampirespeed.

After i heard my room's door closing i hit a little to Nik's arm and scremead: "Nik!", after that i notice i really _do_ care. Maybe because i was able to related to her. I loved people too and they just betraid me. Reason why sometimes Nik makes fun of me. I love too easily. And apparently i am starting to defend people that i should hate.

"What was that for?", he asked

"Don't be so hard for her right now."

"Why do _you_ care?"

"Never mind. Just don't say i didn't try stop you."

I saw that he was confused from his eyes.

"Stop what?"

"I said never mind. I am off to.."

"Been desperate with that human boy?" Why do i even try?

I left with humanspeed shaking my head to the car.

He could do his own mistakes. It's not like i would be Carolines friend..ever. Even if i secretly would want that. I am sister of hybrid who killed her best friend's aunt and many other people, used Elena as human bloodbag and many other things like that sirebond to her boyfriend (i guess now ex- boyfriend). Also i did somethings too like killing Elena. Everybody hated me in awhile because of that.

**CPOV**

_"No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And __**useless**__."_, I don't know why but somehow what Damon said back when i was human started echoing in my head.

_"Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world who loves you.", _that was how i felt back then and right now im starting to feel like it again.

I never really loved Damon, but it really hurt what he said and that was only one of those things. Then there was Matt, who i thought that loved me, but suprise he didn't. He turned his back after finding out about me being vampire. Then the last, but not the least _Tyler. _I thought he was my epic love. Maybe i just wanted to believe that.

When i walked to Rebekah's room i didn't right away notice that Kol was there. I only notice him after i closed the door and sighted.

"What's up, _sister_?", Then i watched the room closer.

Crab! I went to the _wrong_ room.

"Sorry. I will.. go.._now_."

He watched me a little while and then got up saying: "Who are you?"

I swallowed. I shooked my head and asked: "What do you mean?"

He was eyeing me and said: "Rebekah is never this..nice..exept when she wants something"

"Fine!" I was too tired to act like he was stupid or something "Im not Rebekah"

He would find out soon enough when Bonnie would finally answer her _damn_ phone!

"Who are you?", he asked raising his voice.

I walked to where he was standing and poured myself a drink. He was watching me until he saw what i was doing and said:" Hey! My alcohol."

"No, mine." I drank it in few seconds and after that i answered his question "Im Caroline."

I raise my head to look him in the eyes. He was smirking to me and then stretched out his hand for me to shake it.

"Kol Mikaelson. Nice to finally meet you, Miss Forbes."

I shaked his hand and he kissed my hand. I blushed a little bit, but because im vampire i don't think he noticed it. Then i shake my head again.

"Sorry i think i went from wrong door.. Rebekah wanted me to keep being her and like maybe you have notice i kinda suck in it."

"Want a drink?" He poured me more. I took it and drank it.

"So what's wrong, dear Caroline?", he asked curiously.

"I am not drunk enough to have this discussion, in particulary with the orginal i just met."

"Dance then?", he asked hopefully and put some music on. He syteyched his hand for me to take it. I sighted, but then took it.

He was spinning me around and somehow i found myself laughting and he was smiling. Then we heard knocking in the door.

"Yes?", Kol asked little displeased.

Klaus opened the door and step inside the door. I looked at him and he wasn't pleased either.

Kol looked to him too and said: "You are interrupting long time with lovely miss Forbes."

I took my hands off of his. I could feel that my face was looking sad again.

"Could you come with me, Caroline?"

"Why?", I asked. I really wan't in the mood for his angry shouts.

I looked at Kol and suddenly only now realizing what i was doing few seconds ago.

"Fine." I sighted and then walked behind him as he walked out of the door.

"See you around, Caroline.", Kol shouted after me as i closed the door. Some reason i couldn't stop smiling. It was kinda nice.

Klaus lead me to his art studio. I got flashback of Mikaelson ball. When i realized he was really good to draw. And he wasn't only a monster. I could never tell him that.

He told me to sit down so i did. He sat next to me. We were both in the couch, that was in the room.

He sighted. "At least now i know why you ever gave me a change. You like my brother.", He said it mixed between anger and sadness.

I started laugh really hard and i didn't even try to stop it at first, but then he didn't look at all sad anymore. My eyes started to water little a bit, because i laugh so hard.

"Sorry, It's just so funny. You think i like your brother. He is even worse thank you."

Anger dissapeared from his face. He just look curious.

"Then why did you dange with him _smiling_?", he asked.

Then i remembered why i was sad. I think he saw change in my face, because he asked:" Whats wrong?". He didn't add love to the question wich i was grateful for.

I wouldn't cry. I could do it. I _would_ do it. Keep from crying in front of Orginal/hybrid.

He my other hand to his hands. Then i couldn't do anything. I haven't cry at all about it and now i just couldn't stop tears from coming down.

"Caroline?", he asked.

I shaked my head, but my tears just didn't stop even thought i tried to be strong. He put his hands to my shoulders, but when he saw that it didn't help he tired to pull away. I just burried my face to his chest. He froze for few seconds and then put his hands around me.

I could _feel_, that few times he was going to say something, but i guess he didn't know what to say.

"what is wrong with me?", I asked sobbing.

I felt him watching me when he asked: "Why would you say that? Nothing is wrong with you, sweetheart."

"Yes, there is. Im never the one. When i was human i always thought that way, that Elena was always the one that gets pick on for anything. Maybe i am shallow..and useless. And that's why..?"

He pushed me away from his chest to look me in the eyes. He was smiling without humor when he said: "Do you really think that you are those things? Because i know that you are not. You are so much more. Who ever put though of you been useless and shallow is an idiot."

"What if Damon was right back then?", I asked watching to ground.

"Back then?"

"When i was human." He put finger to my jaw and make me look at him. He looked shocked.

"If he said it so long time ago what makes you think that he was right?"

"Because of Tyler.."

"Stop it, Caroline. Like i said before you are beautiful, strong and full of light. Said fucking Salvatore anything."

**RPOV**

Here i am, at the Grill again. At first i didn't see Matt so i thought what girl have to do for talk with the guy? Then i saw him. He was deep in some kind of thought. He looked up and saw me.

"Hey, Car."

"Hi, Matt."

"Could we talk?", I asked

He thought for awhile and then said: "Can you wait.. like 5 minutes. I will get from work then."

I smiled and said: "sure."

It took him only few minutes to come back. He was fast, for a human.

He sat next to me in the "Grill's bar".

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"Why?", I asked counfused "Oh. you mean whole.."

"Tyler thing? Well.. yea. It was wrong for him to do it for you. Why the hell did Bekah bitch slap him by the way?", I knew Caroline would get us in trouble and I didn't have any idea (again) how to respond.

"About that.." I was going to tell him. I didn't notice that i was going to open my mouth when my phone started ringing. I almost told him? What is wrong with me?

I took my phone. It was unknown, but i recognize the phone number. It was Nik's.

"Sorry.", I said and answered to the phone.

**Do you think it is too soon to switch them back to their own bodies? Story will still continue, but i was wondering maybe it would be easier for Klaroline and maybe Mebekah storyline. Or maybe phonecall should be about something else. Anyway it seems the way that i have been cabable to make this chapter a little longer :)**

**And i guess Caroline was really OOC, but hopely you guys didn't mind.**

**Please review they mean a lot to me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

Klaus called Rebekah to come back to mansion and get the witch.. someone named Jessica. I was starting to be worried about Bonnie. Why didn't she answer the damn phone? What if she was hurt? Or dead? No, Caroline. You're just thinking the worst. She is probably somewhere with Elena or with that professor? You have bigger things to worry about.. Well not _bigger_, but you have own things to worry about.

It was starting to be little awkward with Klaus. I kinda wished that Rebekah would be here already. I didn't even hate her anymore. Actually i kinda liked her. Weird right? There must be something wrong with me. I used to hate Klaus, Kol and Rebekah and now? I kinda liked all of them.

I was so lost in thoughts that i didn't notice that Kol came to room i was in and sat next to me. He smiled and put his legs to the table what was front of us. I was looking around me. Klaus were nowhere. I really wasn't really in the mood of him yelling to me. This was kinda awkward too. Maybe, because whole dancing thing. We just were in this silence and i wished he would tell me why he was sitting next to me.

And then suddenly he said: " You've spend too much time with my brother." What was this about?

"Why would you say that?", I asked

"You're not happy, usualself."

"And how would you know what is my.. usualself? We just met."

"That's not true.. We met at the ball and in the grill." I smiled.

"Yea right. When you told Klaus that i looked..what was it? Tasty little thing?" I was laughting a little.

I think he was thing a little and then said: "Yes. And Klaus said.."

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver.", I tried to mimic Klaus' accent, but i failed terribly and we both started laughting.

"Your fake accent is terrible!", He said still laughting.

"I know.", I said still laughting, but then my stomach started telling me that i was hungry so i asked: "Kol, do you have blood bags?"

He didn't have time to answer when i saw bloodbag already in my lap. I watched front of me. Klaus was standing there.

"Thanks.", I said and started drinking it.

"We usually don't have, but apparently got you some."

I smiled to Klaus. It was kinda sweet that he got me bloodbag, because he knew i don't drink from humans.

I felt Kol staring at me so i turned my gaze to him and asked: "What?!", and then drank again.

"Why won't you drink from the vein?" I was saved by Rebekah, because she walked in the room with the witch. I was really glad of that, because i don't want to tell anyone of my reasons. Sure it was that i don't want to kill people, but i have my own reasons too.

"Rebekah!", I smiled to her. She ignore me and watched her brothers.

"Jess..It's nice of you to join us."

"Like i had a choice.", The girl answered to him. Klaus smirked to her. Then it was kinda awkward..again so i smiled to girl and said: "Hello."

Girl smiled to me and said:" You must be vampire who changed bodies with Rebekah."

"Yes, lucky me."

Rebekah gave me a look and Kol was smiling.

**RPOV**

Of course baby vampire hated me. I can't wait for get rid of her.

"Enough! Let's just do the spell so i get back to my body!"

Everyone started staring me. What did i say now?

"I agree with, Bekah. Im not saying that there is something wrong with this body, but i have my own life."

My face softened. She called me Bekah so maybe she doesn't hate me.

"Bekah?", Kol and Klaus asked at the same time and stared at Caroline.

"What?", She asked " Rebekah isn't really that hateful you know?"

I smiled and she smiled me back. I saw that my brothers were really suprised of what she said.

"Really?", Kol asked

I rolled my eyes at the same time as Caroline.

"This is really touching and all, but can we hurry this along.. You know im only doing this, because you threatened my son?"

I saw that Caroline shallowed.

"You're right, you have a life too."

The witch told us what to do and then she started to change our bodies back.

**CPOV **

It was like getting a electric shock. Then i took a ringlet of my hair and look at it. It was curly. I was me again! Finally! I started smiling again. I also notice that i wasn't sad about whole Tyler thing anymore. He can go to hell. I looked at Bekah, she was smiling too and jumping a little and she was looking at me too.

"Well..this was fun.", Jessica said and left.

I look at her a few seconds and then looked at Rebekah again. Kol and Klaus was watching us too.

Rebekah turned to Klaus and then said: "And you brother were creepy."

"Creepy?", Klaus asked.

"Yea, you tried hitting on me!" Then i laughted with Bekah.

"And the way you watched me even tho i was in your sister's body!", I said laughting and Bekah and Kol joined me. Klaus really wasn't happy about it... at all. He look like he was..pouting? Then i was little smiling at that. I was really comfortable with orginals. I know i should be feeling bad, but i just didn't.

"Want to go to the grill, Bekah?", I asked Rebakah and she look really shoked.

"Sure.", She answered to me uncertainly.

We were going to go, but we stoped when Klaus said: "Can i talk to you, Caroline?"

"Yes.", But when either Kol and Bekah left he said: "Alone."

Kol and Rebekah left the room.

"What's up?", I asked.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

My mouth just opened.. I really wasn't expecting that. And before i could stop myseld i said: "Yes." Yes?_Yes_? What is wrong with me? I befriendied with two orginals and now im going on a date with one? Maybe someone should just stake me.._ now_.

Klaus smiled to me. I think he was expecting me to decline, but was happy that i didn't

**RPOV**

Caroline told me that she was going to talk to Matt first so i went to sit on the bar. I was too curious so i was listening to them.

_"Hi, Matt."_

_"Hi, Care."_

_"So you like Bekah, right?", Caroline asked Matt._

_"Bekah?"_

_"Yes.. Rebekah."_

_It was quiet a little while until Caroline said: " Just forgive her."_

_"Caroline! What is wrong with you?! Are you been compelled?"_

_"No! It's just that when i was in her body.."_

_"You what?"_

_"Yes..But that's not the point! The point is if you like her don't ignore her just, because you're afraid of what Elena or I..or anyone thinks, okay?"_

_"Care.."_

_"And you staked her brother!"_

I noticed then that Matt was really quiet.

_"I will think about it, Car.", _He said.

Then Caroline walked to me smiling.

"You didn't have to do that.", I said

"Eavesdropper!", She yelled to me and then sat net to me smiling.

"Thank you.", I said

"You welcome, but now we are having girls night! So drinking..and im screwed."

"Why? Because you're hanging out with me?"

"Yes, but more because i agreed to go on a date with your brother."

I was shocked. I knew i shoul've eavesdrop then also. She ordered tequila to us.

"Which one?", I asked and took one of tequilas.

"Bekah!", She hit me on the arm playfully

"What?!..I saw how friendly you were with Kol."

She took one of tequilas and answered:" With Klaus.. I have a date with the big bad wolf" We both laugh for that. Who would have though a week ago that she would have a drink with me without wanting to poke me in the eye or me wanting to poke her. Or that she is going on a date with my brother?

"And what you mean i was _friendly _with Kol?"

" He wasn't making his usual comments.."

"And now maybe you will have a date with Matt someday.. thanks to me.", She said smiling until Tyler sat next to her.

"Hi, Care.", he said

"Hi.", She said sweetly..I forgot they haven't broke up. So why was she going on a date with Nik? But then she asked: "Why are you sitting next to me?"

He was looking Caroline weirdly and then asked: "Why i wouldn't sat net to my girlfriend?"

"I thought it was a clue when i hit you?"

I saw how confused he was getting and then looked at me.

"You didn't know we were in each other's bodies." , i said and pointed my finger between me and Caroline.

If i would said he was shocked..it wouldn't be enough.

"Care..", he started, but then Caroline punched him again.

"I trusted you when you said nothing was going on that Hayley was just helping you! First i was really hurt, okay? But some reason i don't care anymore so leave me alone!"

And then she turned to me and said: "I had fun, Bekah. But i think i will go now, beacause if im here.. you know who can't be talking to you."

She smiled to me and Tyler. I think she really doesn't care about Tyler as a boyfriend anymore. Tyler just watched her going shocked.

**This.. so i really don't have words? If my earlier chapter weren't OOC this was. I hope you guys like it, because im a little uncertain of this. I hope anyone doesn't hate me, because i put Klaroline planning on a date so soon. And Mebekah will happen soon also :)**

**More reviews = more quickly i will continue.. Can be good or bad. I always want to know what you think, my lovely followers or guests :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CPOV**

Today was the day.. when i have date with Klaus. I have no idea where we are going, but i told him not to sent me anything: dress, jewelry..or _anything_. Im not barbie.. even when Damon calls me sometimes Vampire Barbie.. anyway my point was that i can dress myself, thank you very much.

It had been like a week when i agreed to this date? And soon after that i talked to Tyler.. first he didn't leave me alone. Just kept calling me.. it was kinda creepy truth to be told. But eventually he stoped. I think he realized that we weren't in love with each other anymore.. I think we haven't been in awhile. And i think that was the reason why he slept with Hayley even when we were still together and why i stoped resisting Klaus so quickly. I think deep down i already cared about him. I think those gifts and romantic drawing had something to do with it too. Did i mention Tyler and Hayley are dating now? Even thought i don't hate him im not ready to be _friends _with him and Hayley.

Right now i was looking my wardrobe (which according to Rebekah is _way too small_). Yes we have been hanging out.. it wasn't just few days thing like i first thought.. I find myself enjoying her company and not only because im going on a date with her brother.

Elena really doesn't like this fact or whole date with Klaus. Actually i think Elena is avoiding me. Damon isn't really fond of the idea either (he lost his Klaus bait when he decide to kill him or something else). Stefan kinda undrestood me (even if i thought he would've been most against it.. you know whole Klaus making him drank blood thing). Reason why i love him so much (not t_hat_ way! _Eww_.. he's like my brother). Then Bonnie? I finally found out why she didn't answer her phone.. She was doing some witchy thing with that professor..what's his face? Professor Shane? Anyway the one who worked with her grandmother. First she screamed to me.. a lot but i think she is giving me a silence treatment now.._Matt_! How did i almost forgot him? He is kinda.. nice about it? I don't know how to explain it. Im trying to convince him about Rebekah. I know that he think she is awesome and beautiful, but i don't know wthat is holding him back? Elena? Bekah's been a vampire? No idea.. so don't ask me.

I think that was enough of my friends? I have been hanging a lot in the mansion with Bekah and yes, _Kol_. FYI Elijah is back too, but i haven't talk to him a lot. He is just so quiet orginal. Sometimes i really wonder if the orginals are related to each other. They just are so different sometimes and then there are days when they are like twins. Anyway i think every orginal have accept me. Bekah just kinda told me that if i hurt Nik.. she will kill me, then my mom and then me again. Im not sure how that works.. Elijah was kinda worried too about what happens if i decide that i don't want to be with Klaus.

But back to my wardrobe.. its like i have nothing to wear! Even that i have a lot of clothes. Even more than ever, because Bekah decided to buy me a lot of them. And now i have thrown almost every peace i own to my bed and i have no idea what to wear. Why did i agree to this date? Damn Klaus and his accent and dimples. He just is too charming like prince Charming. Maybe he is Hybrid Charming.. but who is kinda evil.

I give up! I took my phone and texted Bekah.

_No idea what to wear.. S.O.S -C_

_Caroline! -R_

_What?! - C_

_You know Nik wouldn't care even if you would wear a sack. -R_

_I think he would.. -C_

_*sight* oh! That black dress i bought you? -R_

_Thanks, Bekah. -C_

_Care? I don't want to hear any dirty details tomorrow, got it? He is my brother after all.. -R_

_Bekah! I will go to get ready now. -R_

_Fine. -C_

Ok, so i put my other clothes back, but i put the black dress that Bekah was talking about on. Then i put earing to my ears and neckless. I heard doorbell so i quickly run to the vestibule and put my shoes and leather jacket on. I opened a door.

His eyes expanded and i think his mouth opened too before he closed it and said:"You look really beautiful, _Caroline_. Shall we go?"

**RPOV**

I was bored. I had nothing to do. Caroline was in a date with _my_ brother. Even thought Matt already talked to me it was kinda awkward and weird. Around him my mind just kinda.. closes. If that makes any sense? I think Caroline was kinda nervous. She called me and was panicking over what to wear. If you would have told me a few weeks ago Nik and Caroline would be on a date i would have laugh at you, because she hated him.

I thought things would be better after Elijah got back.. I guess i forgot how boring he can be! Just reading his books..and thinking about Elena Gilbert. Who i think is still avoiding Care. And is dating Damon freaking Salvatore (I guess i have been hanging out too much with Caroline). And Damon is killed more people than Nik in this town it's kinda selfish. So she can date someone who has killed a lot people but Nik and Caroline can't be happy? According to Caroline he killed Vicky (she was Matt's sister; reason why he hates most vampires), Alaric few times (but he came back thanks to ring; which turned him evil), Jeremy (Elena's sister and he didn't even know he was wearing magic ring), Lexi (Stefan's best friend) etc..

"Bekah!", I heared Kol yelling

"Yes, Kol?"

"Let's go out.. Elijah is.."

"Boring?", I suggested

"Yes.. Let's go to that bar or what it was where Niklaus took me."

"The grill?"

"That's it. Let's go."

"I don't know.."

"Matt could be there."

**CPOV**

I, Caroline Forbes haven't been nervous/scared of a date since.. i was human? But somehow right now i was. Klaus was wearing grey V-neck shirt, jeans, black jacket and of course his necklaces. We were walking to the park. Okay, I feel like im overdressed now. He had make a picnic to us. Who would had thought?

"I feel like im overdressed.", I told him my thoughts and he was just smirking to me. "It's your fault.. you didn't tell where we were going.. or what to wear."

But then i was smiling. Somehow i wasn't scared anymore. I was just.. me. We sat on to blanket, that he had bought here before apparently and there were some kind of basket.

"What is in the basket?"

"Food."

"Food or _food_?" He smiled to me. He knew how i hated feeding humans. Actually i told his family also so they would stop asking about it. Klaus first wanted more than anything to kill Damon, because what he did to me when i was human. After i explained that Damon was changed and that i couldn't let him kill Damon he let it go. At least i think so.. might be that he is just waiting for good opportunity to torture Damon. And now some how im talking about vampire gigolo?

"Food." He took stuff out from the basket. There were a lot different kind of things like strawberries. I like strawberries. Now i was smiling. I still can't get over the fact that im in dat with _him_.

"Klaus.." I started.

"Caroline.. You can call me Nik." What? He never let anyone other than his family call him that. I smiled to that.

"OK, _Nik_."

He smiled too.

"I like how it sounds in your mouth, _love_." I felt little embarrassed to that.

I stole one of the strawberries and ate it and he just watched me still smiling and then he lick his lips. Did he have to bee so.._him_ always? So.. cute? No. _Sexy_ would be more like it. I know im screwed.

When i started to like him _so _much? _How_ did it happen?

"Are you trying to _seduce_ me, darling?" I giggle to that.

"Are you saying you _need to be _seduced, _Niklaus_?"

He just smirked. Some reason he let me use that name. Even thought he told me once that he hated that name. Maybe he did _fancy_ me as much as he says he does.

He took few classes from that basket too and poured some champagne to them. Maybe im not that overdressed then.

"Or are you trying to get me drunk?", I asked him.

He handed another glass to me and i took it. After i took few gulp I was getting a little nervous/frustrated, because he didn't say anything.

But then he finally he asked: "What's_ wrong, Caroline_?"

"Nothing..", and he just looked at me. ".. This is just a little awkward if you just keep your mouth shut."

"Sorry, _love_. You just look so_ beautiful _that it's a little hard to focus."

"Are you saying i usually look.. ugly?", I asked him joking.

I think he thought i was serious, because he quickly said:" No! Just.. _you're_ even more beautiful.. _If _that's even possible."

I was starting blush a bit, but he didn't notice it. Because i am a vampire. He touched my cheek with his hand and it didn't help my blushing at all. I think he noticed it, because he was smiling. Good for me that it was night so there was no one exept for us in the park. I think people would be staring at us if they would be here.

I watched a little around me. It was kinda pretty here at night. Actually i was really suprised when we got out of Nik's car and started walking more to the park.

"What are you thinking?", He asked me.

"Just that.. how suprised i was that you took me here to our first date."

"Don't you like it?" Did i just hear worry in his voice?

"No! No.. I was just.. suprised.. I think this is perfect. A lot better than some _fancy _restaurant or something like that i thought you would've bought me."

He smiled pleased to himself, "I thought you would like this more.. im glad i was right."

After I swallowed last drop of my drink he took my glass and put mine and his back to the basket. He stood up and stretched out his hand. He said: " _A dance_, sweetheart?"

"Now? There is not music."

"We don't need music to dance, do we?"

I took his hand and stood up. He brought me closer and put his other hand to my waist. He started spinning me around and i was laughting. Then he put his other hand to my cheek and other to behind my head. Before i knew it he was kissing me. Nik was really good at it too. Even better than in my dreams. I put my hands to behind his neck. There we were just kissing in the dark. I brought him closer so i could kiss him harder.

**RPOV**

We went inside to the grill and after the first step inside i started wondering how did Kol got me to come? Was i so fallen in to Matt that i couldn't say to no to the chance seeing him? I am _orginal_ vampire, dammit!

"I change my mind.. I'll go see you at home, Kol." I turned around to leave, but he pulled my hand and prevented me from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere, darling sister."

"Why?", I pouted

"Because i need drinking mate and Elijah is _boring_ and Klaus and Caroline are _on a date_."

"What did i ever do to deserve this?" I asked mostly from myself

"Isn't that the human boy? Matt was it?"

I looked where he was pointing.

"Look like he already has a date, Bekah.. pretty one too."

"No.. that's Caroline's friend Bonnie."

"The Bennet witch?"

"_Yes_?"

"She looks like a tasty little thing."

"Isn't that _exactly_ what you said about _Care_ when you were here last time?"

"What's your _point_?" I sighed.

"_Nothing_."

I didn't notice that Bonnie and Matt were coming toward us until they were in front of us.

"Rebekah." Matt and Bonnie said.

"Matt. Bonnie." Kol coughed.

"Im Kol. Bekah's handsome brother.", Kol said and took Bonnie's hand and kissed it. I rolled my eyes. Bonnie took her hand suddenly back.

"Anyway.. Do you know is Caroline coming.. I wanted to apologize.", Bonnie said

"Sorry he is in a date with Nik."

"It's okay.. I will talk to her later."

"Can i talk to you, Rebekah?", Matt asked me but when Kol didn't move he added "Alone."

"Sure... Kol don't scare Bonnie away." And then we walked.. I walked _with Matt _away from my brother.

He was silent so i started: "So..You wanted talk. You may.. you know.. Talk."

"Bekah.."

"Bekah?", I asked.

"Sorry.. I have been hanging too much with Caroline and she has this whole.."

"Let's get Bekah and Matt mission going on.. I know."

"Anyway.. She got me to realize that.. Anyway would you like to go out with me?"

Matt is asking me out! OMG! It's happening! Wait.. Why? Is Matt their new toy now that Caroline isn't their diversion anymore?

"_Why_?"

"Because you are awesome and beautiful."

"Okay, _Matty_. I _will _go out with you."

"Matty?" He asked me smiling.

"Yea.. I will start call you Matty.. What?"

"You have been hanging too much time with Caroline too." I smiled to that.

"I_ guess." _I looked to Bonnie and Kol. I noticed that Kol was hitting on the Bennet with. Matt watched them too a little worried. I don't blame him after what Kol did to his hand.

"As much as i would_ want to _talk more about this _date. _I should go to save your and Caroline's friend from my brother. Caroline would kill me if i didn't. Call me!"

And then i walked to Kol and Bonnie. _Damn_ Kol! I have finally date with Matt, but i have to go drag him away from Caroline's friend before something bad happens.

**Okay firstly i really don't think Elijah is boring.. Actually I love him. And sorry that Rebekah's parts were so short.**

**I tried a little bit change Tyler less hateful, because i was rooting Forwood in season 2 after all (when they were still friends but stoped in the 3x01 some reason)**

**And then i have something embarrassing to confess.. I have never been on a date so im afraid how i wrote klaroline date thing..**

**I really wish i would be better writing these but im not so.. I can't help it that my english is so bad. Hopefully this chapter was "long" for you guys because it took me two days to write it.. I had some difficulties so.. anyway..**

**Reviews = love**

**More reviews = i write quickler**


	9. CONTINUE OR NOT?

This is not an update I just want to know If you guys want me to continue this story or not? I am writing other story (Back to Mystic Falls) so I have kinda just forgot about this and ignored :D BUT anyway If I have enough reviews that you guys want me to keep writing this if not I will just forgot this _forever_. And If you want me to continue is there something you would like to happen?

_- Thexjamstervidsx_


	10. Chapter 9

**RPOV**

It was the day I had date with Matt_..finally_! It had been a month since he asked me, but he was always working and stuff just happened..like Kol and Bonnie. I found out that Bonnie liked Kol..I really don't know why. They are in that honeymoon phase..or what is it that you call it?

I met Matt in the grill on our date. Truth to be told I think he is kinda afraid of my brothers.. at least Klaus even when his friend..well our friend Caroline is dating Klaus. Can you believe it I am dating Matt, Klaus is dating Caroline and Kol is dating Bonnie..Now only we have to find Elijah someone. And I am not talking about Elena Gilbert..or any other doppleganger. I think it would be time to find him someone who didn't look like Tatia, right?

God I hated Tatia. She was just playing my both brothers until the day she died..the day we became original vampires. Katherine..yes Elijah loved her too, but I think he only loved humanher..not vampire one. When she was Katerina Petrova, the doppleganger who was supposed to die for Niklaus' curse to be broken. Then there was Elena.. I think Elijah had crush on her, but Elena loved Salvatore brothers..I am not really sure which one she is right now. I guess it was Stefan? Damon? Truth to be told a second I wanted to be her friend, but then she put that dagger on my back.

Where was I? Oh my date with Matty. It was really nice. It wasn't anything special we just ate and talked. It wasn't anything I was used to, but I liked it because I was with him. He really does have nice smile and he makes me smile.. a lot. I would just tell you pages and pages about me and Matt, but this is a story of Caroline and Klaus like all his enemies calls him.

..Klaroline? Would that be good name to them? I am hooked to tv shows and internet right now and there are these shippers? Or how you call it?.. Anyway when e.g. tv shows or books have couples they connect their names like Bangel is Buffy and Angel. Blame Caroline she hooked me on that show! Damn you, Caroline. Matt just kept laughting at me when I told that to him.

Where was I? So anyway because this is story about my brother, Nik and Caroline I don't think there will be a lot of me in here anymore. You know when I am not in Caroline anymore. It was a really weird memory. It is sometimes more like a dream, you know?

But while I can talk about me and Matt yet.. Even though he was afraid of my brothers in our first date he brough me home. He was _so_ sweet. He didn't even try anything kinky or you know, which was weird to me so you get it that I kinda freaked out?

I am maybe over 1000 years, but I am still a insecure teenager. And like my brother reminded me not so long time ago I fall in love too easily. So I was kinda afraid that what if now that he hang out with me..that he didn't like me like he thought.

_"What is it?" Matt asked me._

_"Don't you like me?" I asked little paniked._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_I looked in to his eyes and he looked in to mine. He moved closer to me like he knew what I was thinking and put his other hand to my waist and brought me closer and other hand to my cheek. Then he kissed me not passiontly, but sweetly so I felt how he felt about me._

_"I like you too," I said smiling and he smiled to me. He kissed my lips quckly and then he left._

_I was still kinda breathless even though it wasn't a breath taking kiss, you know? But still Matt Donovan kissed me. How did he made me feel like this? Like I was human teenager who just got her first kiss and that really wasn't my first kiss. Don't even remind me of Damon Salvatore._

**CPOV**

Someone knocked my door. Who can it be? I didn't invite anyone or am I growing old? I run to the door and opened it.

"Nik," I said smiling "What are you doing here?"

He came closer to me and picked me up kissing me. He came more inside the house and kept kissing me and started spinning me around so I started to giggle to his mouth

"Can't I come to visit my girlfriend?"

It was really weird that he was calling me that. He started it soon after that picknic date, but somehow still it made me smile every time.

"Yes, you can boyfriend," I said smiling "When did you come back?"

Klaus went to search that witch that switched my and Rebekah's bodies like a week ago, because the witch was giving some kind of nightmares to myself and Rebekah. It was mistake to her, because now we knew how she looked like. Before only Rebekah knew and she wasn't really paying attention to the witch.

"Now," he answered.

"And came right away here, how sweet."

"_Caroline."_

_"_I know, I know, I am a hybrid sweetheart I am not sweet," I said trying to copy his accent.

Some reason he was always saying that when I called him sweet. Like I was hurting his ego or something.. Like it wasn't bigger that eiffel torn.

"_Love_. I just came home do you want to argue," He said putting me down.

"No," I said pouting "I missed you."

"I missed you too, _love_."

I took his hands on mine and put them on my neck.

"How much?" I asked him.

"Very _very_ much," he said looking at me hungrily.

He moved his hands to my waist and I put mine to his neck. Then he put them behind my thigh to lift me and I put my legs around his waist. We started kissing at the same time as he started to walk to my room.

Thank God my mom wasn't at home.

**Reviews,reviews,reviews! SERIOUSLY! Or I will think you don't like it and then I don't have patient to keep writing it.. You can thank this chapterc (even though it was short sorry about that) for everyone who reviewed that they want me to keep writing it. Hate it? Love it? REVIEW! REALLY! And sorry if you don't like it my ideas are kinda.. poor?**

**And tell me do you want more in Rebekah's POV of things because im not sure about it right now (because she is not in Caroline's body anymore and this is Caroline & Klaus fic).. And sorry about timeskipping AGAIN.. I just didn't know how to continue from where we left after so long time..**

**AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW IT COULD SAVE MY DAY**


	11. Chapter 10

**KPOV**

I finally came back to my Caroline last night. We were closer to end this witch and I was thankful for that, but I really didn't like to leave her. I guess I had to thank the witch because of her spell when my baby sister and Caroline switched bodies Caroline gave me a chance. Still I really wanted to kill her. The witch was giving nighmares to Caroline and 'Bekah.

Now Caroline was sleeping silently in my chess. That fact made me smile.

Who had thought before all this that this would be more than a dream to me? That this amazing baby vampire would be mine?

I draw circles to Caroline's back with my finger and she started to waking up until she opened her eyes.

"Hello _love_," I said

"_Nik_," She said smiling and then kissed me passiontly.

I will never get tired of kissing her.

"_Sweetheart_..What would you like to do today?" I asked her.

She smiled to me slyly and then started kissing my chess.

"I was think that.." she started.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"You are back so we could just..stay in this bed..if you want," She said.

"I like that idea very much, _darling_."

I started kissing her neck, cheek, jaw and then her lips passiontly.

**CPOV**

I couldn't believe yet that Nik was back. Some odd reason it's like I can't stay away from him ven a day without missing him. It wasn't like this with Tyler, but that was maybe because I didn't love Tyler like I did Klaus...

Now when I think about it I don't think I have told Nik how I feel about him, but can you blame me? It has been a lot of drama since we started dating. And I have always been second choice so what if he doesn't feel like I do? Yes he did everything he could do for me giving him a choice but he fancied me. And that is not the same.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

I swallowed.

"I love _you_," I told him.

He started to open his mouth, but I put my forefinger to his lips.

"You don't need to say anything. I just wanted you to know because anything can hapen with this witch. She really wants to ruin me and Rebekah. And I don't want you to say it only because I did," I told him honestly.

I kissed him quickly.

"And now. It's already a day and we haven't gou up from this bed. As much as I would like to stay here we are meeting the gang and your family so get up."

**FINALLY UPDATE! Please don't hate me because it tooks so long and with such a short chapter! I am such a liar aren't I? I promised MORE chapters and it took this long! It would have take longer but your reviews are the reason why I had to write..even a short one.**

**And Klaus does love Caroline but is he IN LOVE with her? And what happens if he's not? How can Caroline then live with her insecurity? And if he is how can he tell Caroline?**

**And who is the witch? And what will happen? **

**STAY TUNED.**


	12. Chapter 11

CPOV:

We went to the boarding house with Nik to talk to the gang. There were Elena with Damon (even though they didn't want to be there..at all), Stefan (I would say awkward for him), Matt with Rebekah (they are so cute together!), Bonnie with Kol (I wouldn't think that would have happened in thousand years, but here we are). Elijah was still looking for a witch somewhere in the world.

"So why are you all here again?" Damon asked.

"Because we are helping them to get the witch," Stefan answered for us.

"Why?" Elena whined.

"Elena.." Matt started

Elena just stared at him.

"Because the witch wants to hurt Caroline. You know that," Stefan said.

"Why should we care?" Elena asked.

"Because Caroline is our friend," Bonnie said.

"No, she's not.." I couldn't help but feel sad that one of my oldest friends would said that "she stoped to be my friend when she started dating the guy that ruined my life! He killed Jenna, Stefan! Used me as a human bloodbag!"

"Elena!" Matt yelled to her.

"You don't get to speak, Matt! You're not a much better! You are dating the reason I am vampire! She almost killed you too, remember?"

I looked at her shocked.

"You are one to talk!" Rebekah yelled.

Elena crossed her hands to her chess and leaned to her chair.

"Don't forget what your boyfriend did to Caroline!" Rebekah yelled.

Nik went a little bit farther away from me.

"What is she talking about, love?" He asked me.

Damn Rebekah! I stared at her and she shrugged her shoulders apologizing matter.

"Noth.." I started, but Elena already said: "Yes, Damon bit her. But he is a vampire, you know! "

Rebekah started laughing and I just watched them terrified.

"Yes that! And you know whole rape thing and making her feel like she didn't matter. Useless.."

Nik started to stood, but I took a hold of his wrist and made him to sit again.

"Don't," I said. "It was a long ago.."

"Damon did not rape her!" Elena yelled again.

"Then what do you call it? The fact that he compeled her to do things," Rebekah said and I felt Nik fisting his hands.

"She did that on her own will!"

This was really awkward now..

"Yes, at first," I said finally taking a part to the discussion.

"What?! Now you are blaming Damon?" Elena asked.

"It doesn't matter! We are here to talk about the witch not how you feel about Nik or Rebekah. Next you will probably yelling at Bonnie. But we are not here for that! Everything DOESN'T.."

"You're just jealous as always.." Elena said and I was shocked.

"Who are you! This is not you Elena I know," I said.

"And how about how Damon killed Vicky, Stefan's best friend. Or how about Jeremy..your brother! And many others.." Bonnie said pissed.

Salvarore brothers and Mikaelson brothers were really quiet. But I think it was because Nik was trying really hard not to kill older Salvatore, Stefan was shamed for his brother and ex-girlfriend's behavior, Damon really hadn't anything to say. He was the fact we were fighting for so.. And Kol really didn't know how to behave.

This was really awkward for me.

I really didn't know how to feel.

I know I told Nik that he didn't need to say anything to the fact that I loved him, but right now what if he really didn't? And he is always telling me that he likes how I am strong and now that he knows that I wasn't? I was worse than weak. I didn't do anything to Damon. Exept kick his ass few times, but Nik doesn't know that. What if now that he realizes how pathetic I am? That maybe Damon was right?

I looked at Nik. His face didn't give me anything away.

Maybe I was pathetic already when I was thinking these things, but how could I not? He was thousand years old hybrid. I was wondering anyway how long it will take him to get sick of me. Maybe I should just leave him before he breaks my heart more?

**There were chapter 11? If I remember right. **

**Im really sorry Damon & Elena fans. I really do love Damon, but Im not sorry for writing Elena this way. I kinda hate her in this season, even more after she made Jeremy to kill Kol :c**

**I wanted to write how Elena was selfish and just think about herself. She is really pissed at Caroline in this fiction and thinking that she isn't doing anything wrong when at the same time she is dating Damon who called Caroline useless and otherwise made her feel like nothing..**

**And Caroline had told Rebekah about what Damon did to her when at first Elena found out her dating with Klaus.**

**So what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 12

CPOV:

Here I was again.. thinking that I wasn't enough. I wonder will these feelings ever go away or will I always be like this?

I mean 'Bekah is over thousand years old and she still sometimes feels the same way I do. In her case she loved so easily and got burned. Also the fact that Nik has put her and her sibling in the coffins.

My case.. well.. It is a long story. I think it's because how I was when when I was 'girly little Caroline'. How are you supposed to feel when your father leaves you and your mom for another man? Or the fact that your mother loved her job more than you? Also when you felt like you lived behind someone's shadow when you always said the wrong thing.

You know what didn't help? When a guy made you his plaything only because he couldn't get that someone. This 'someone' was one of my best friends, Elena if you didn't know my story. And that guy is Damon Salvatore, brother of Stefan Salvatore.

Why am I explaining these things now? You actually already now my story. The girl who is 'useless', if I quote Damon. And some how always get tortured.

I am angsting, aren't I? I just need to figure out what to do with Niklaus. I don't usually call him by his whole name, but I need to make a right choice. I don't want him to break my heart.

I am so done with being insecure. Im sick of it.

"Caroline?", I heard Nik asking.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Didn't you hear anything I said just now?"

"Sorry..I kinda were on my own thoughts.." I said.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," I told him.

"Caroline.." He started sounding impatiend

"OK," I said "The thing is.."

"What?" He asked me.

"How do you feel?"

"Feel? What are you talking about, Caroline?"

"Yes.. What are your feelings about me?"

"Caroline.."

"I know I said that you didn't have to say it back when I said the big L-word, but you didn't say ANYTHING. You just acted like it didn't happen. So please tell me something about how you feel about me and I don't mean just 'I fancy you', but something real, please."

**If I get more than 5 reviews I will update already in few days..**


	14. Chapter 13

CPOV:

Silence. I don't know what I was expecting. But it was not this. I am just tired. Maybe Nik got sick of me and just waited this moment when he could get away from me.

"Nik.." I said quietly.

Silence. He just looked shocked and then looked at the ground.

"It's OK," I said sadly.

"_Love_.." He said slowly and I laughed without humor.

"No, Klaus."

"Caroline."

"Im done..OK? I just can't. I can't believe that I fell in love with you." I laughted without humor again, " I mean I knew that you only liked me because of the chase of it. I should have known you would get sick of me. Actually I knew, but I never thought it would be this quickly."

"Stop being so desperate."

I notice a tear in my face so I wiped it quickly away.

"But that's who I am. I always say the wrong thing," I told him.

I sighted and went closer to him. I kissed him passiontly and then I left him. I didn't want to, but he didn't even try to stop me so what was the point?

* * *

"Caroline! You're in big trouble! You didn't come to open the door..So I let myself in," Rebekah said when she came to my room smiling, but then stoped when she saw me laying in my bed, tears in my eyes.

She sat the edge of my bed and asked, "What's _wrong_, Care?"

"Nothing," I said and sat next to her.

"You know you can talk to me about everything right?" She asked me.

"I know.. It's just he was always the one who never said anything negative of me and made me feel like I was beautiful and just.. never mind," I told her.

"Who?"

"What was I thinking, Bekah? Maybe your brother was right.." I said.

"Which one?" She smirked and I smiled a little bit, "Do you mean Kol? You know he is always joking around..and flirting which is innoing."

I smiled to the memories when he was tried and then I remember the times Nik was getting pissed so I stop smiling.

"Seriously though, _C_. Why _are_ you so sad?"

And then I told her why I was. How I was insecure and just wanted him to say even that I was beautiful or that he didn't want to lose me. ANYTHING. But when he didn't say anything like that. He only called me pathetic like I knew I was. I just left him after that.

* * *

KPOV

Rebekah came to my room when I was drawing. I looked at her.

"Hello little sister," I said to her and then watched the drawing again.

"Idiot!" She yelled at me.

"Excuse me?" I looked at her again when I asked this.

"_Caroline."_ She said slowly.

"What about her?" I asked with my poker face on.

"After what you heard about Damon.."

"He is anyone is idiot," I told her.

"Not the point.. Point is.. After that you called Caroline pathetic!"

I really did, didn't I? Why did I do that again? I really don't know. I was just so pissed. I don't remember the reason anymore.

"Do you have any idea how much that hurt her?" She asked me.

"No. And I don't care. She doesn't matter. Not anymore."

She looked at me disappointently.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled at her.

"_Nik_.."

"She left me! Not other way around sister!"

"You didn't seem to be upset about it when I came here," She told me.

"And what I was supposed to do? Cry like some kind of human girl?"

"Maybe not, but show even some kind of emotion. But you just called her pathetic. She told me you were one person who never said something negative of her. When she was human she always felt like she wasn't enough just like you. And she did everything to Damon and he just called her useless the same way Mikael.."

"Rebekah.."

"No! You didn't say anything to her. NADA. She didn't even wait you to tell her that you love her or anything like that. Just that you..what was what she said? Didn't even _try _to stop her. Why, brother?"

"Be.."

"And here you go again pretending not to care.."

* * *

CPOV

"Could you..like not be here right now?" I asked when I saw Nik by my window.

"You've been _crying_ love,"He told me. Then he steped to my room.

"I know pathetic old me.." I pulled my covers aside and stood. "Sorry to dissapoint you..If that's why you are here. To see if I have changed. I won't. I can't. As much as I would like to be like Elena. I'm not." I said to him bitterly. "Im done trying, OK? I tried when I was with Matt and I won't never again."

"Caroline.."

"But I don't blame anyone, you know? Elena is.."

"Why are we talking about doppleganger?" He asked me.

"Because..Because Elena is.." I sighted "What everyone wants. She's perfect. It might be that you liked me a bit, but after you found out that I wasn't as brave, strong and stuff like that..I know I am not enough, but it's OK, Nik. I am used to it. And anyway she does look like Tatia."

Nik came closer to me and touched my cheek. I closed my eyes, because I liked the feeling of his hand in my skin.

"Dopp..Elena is nothing to me. NOTHING. She's not you. She is not Caroline Forbes. Truth is, Caroline that you are one of a kind. I know I didn't say anything earlier when you asked me to tell something. I just thought that I didn't deserve you. Don't get me wrong I still don't. Don't ever think that you're less than any of the dopplegangers. Just don't. You are so much more than any human, werewolf, human or hybrid."

He smiled to me and I smiled a little bit back.

He countinued, "You are strong and brave.. even when you were human and were..with Damon. You are also beautiful like I have told you. But those are only part of the reasons why I love you."

I was shocked now. Earlier he couldn't say anything. And now he told me he loved me. He kissed me passiontly.

"I love how you talk _a lot_." He kissed me behind me ear.

"I love your hair," He took my hair to his hand and then kissed my head.

"I love your laugh," He kissed my lips.

"I love everything about you, _my love_," He kissed my cheek.

"I am _in love _with _you_," He said kissing my neck.

I took a hold of his face and kissed him passiontly until we lost contact when he said, "Sorry, sweetheart that I couldn't say it before, but I haven't talk about my feelings since I was human. Not to Finn, Kol, Rebekah.. Or even to Elijah. After you left me I just drawed you over and over again. Then Rebekah talked to me..I just couldn't let you go. I have been in love with you since the ball."

He kissed behind my ear again.

"I am in love with you too, Nik. And Im sorry I let my insecurities get best of me," I told him.

"I forgive you. To you forgive me for being 'an ass' or what was it that Rebekah called me?"

I smiled at that. But then looked at him seriously.

"So you don't think I am pathetic?"

"Of course not, _love_. If someone is pathetic that would be me," He told me truly.

I kissed him again.

"But now.." He started

"Now what?"

"I have.." He started but I kissed his neck and he stop talking.

"Have?"

He sighted and said, "Salvatore to kill."

"You can't kill Damon," I told him.

"And why not?" He asked me.

"Because I asked you not to and you love me?" I asked sweetly.

He stared at me.

"_Please?"_

"Well.. OK, but only because you asked me not to. For now."

My lips found his and we fell to the bed. That was how _big bad wolf_ told me that he was in love with me. Now I just need to try not to let my insecurities get the best of me, but sometimes it can be hard because he is amazing hybrid and I am me. But right now I am too happy to let them.

_'I am __**in love**__ with __**you**__.' _Niklaus Mikaelson told me today that he was in love with me. And I am in love with him. This is crazy world isn't it? I can't wait that we get rid of that witch so we can live a little too.

* * *

**Look when you guy review like crazy = me updating like crazy ;)**

**Well maybe not crazy..but sooner right?**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH ALL REVIEW AND LOOK FINALLY A LITTLE LONGER CHAPTER C: PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING THEY SO MAKE MY DAY.**

**You guys inspirated me.. **

**AND OMG OVER 100 REVIEW who had thought?**

**P.S sry my sucky grammar I don't have a beta. Anyone intrested? But I warn I don't know how that works because this is my first fic..**


End file.
